


Love In Transit

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: FairyFicFest, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Prompt : Since when?Jinhwan did not mind having Junhoe fall in love over and over again with him through the decades.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Love In Transit

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely inspired by Hotel Del Luna

Jinhwan stood in the middle of the garden, face upturned as the breeze passed through with relentless ease. The first petals fell across his cheeks, like caresses from the softest silk. It was autumn here. It was always autumn. A place where the fall of the cherry blossoms was perpetual. He often came here whenever he felt the onset of melancholia in his tiny chest. He would settle heavily on the stone stool and pour himself a cup of steaming hot oolong, exhaling all the day’s work and wishing there was someone who would share this life with him, maybe listen to all his complaints and provide him a little companionship. Well, there was someone but he was not here all the time. A small sacrifice Jinhwan was willing to make.

After momentary sips of the tea, he would calm down and stand in the middle of the garden under the cherry blossom tree. It glowed like a jewel under the moonlight and he would wait. He would always wait. It was all he had ever done for the past centuries. Waiting with the fall of the cherry blossoms. 

The gates opened with a loud, lumbering creak.

“ _Hwan-nim_?” He could hear Donghyuk’s voice, sweet as the effervescent honey, from the gate, even as the cherry blossoms flitted past him in a snowy veil of showers. Donghyuk, who was bringing him the news which he had waited for almost years to hear. “The guest you have been waiting for? He's here.”

_Koo Junhoe_. His name rolled off Jinhwan’s tongue. The fact that their initials matched, made everything seem even more predestined.

“Wonderful. I’ll see him in my office.” Jinhwan responded, gazing upwards, still fascinated by the showers from the pink-white petals falling gently unto his delicate face.

**_1894, borders of Goguryeo_ **

_The revolt took place during early dawn. As smoke began to rise from beyond the castle walls, horses in the stables whinnied loudly in anxiety. The trees began to murmur raucously as the breeze went on a rampage, causing blossoms to come rappelling down thickly from the branches like a veil of snow. Soon there were shouts and screams rising from the barricade that the guards had tried to set up belatedly._

_In the back alleys of Cheomun-dong, miles away from the palace gates, a traveller swathed in heavy robes was riding swiftly on a midnight black horse. He had ridden non-stop for the past four days, far away from the revolt after being rudely awakened by his guards, who had heard rumours of the attack from reliable sources. He was tired, thirsty and had barely gotten any rest since his timely escape from the clutches of the rebels. A lantern came on in the back alley quite suddenly and he pulled the reins to a halt. There was a sign right below the lantern. It glowed under the light of the lantern._

_Guest House of the Blue Moon. It read._

_“I guess this would do. For tonight.” The rider alighted from his horse, running his hand along that thick jet-black mane of his horse in comfort. His voice was deep and dark as the thick of the night. Jinhwan opened the wooden gates leisurely, a calm, wondrous smile plastered across his lips. He had been expecting the rider for the past twenty five years. It was an eternal cycle Jinhwan was sure he would never tire from._

_“Welcome to our guest house, Prince Junhoe.” He whispered. Beneath the layers of scarves covering his head and the lower half of his face, dark eyes widened in surprise. He had travelled incognito for the past few days and was definitely surprised that anyone would recognise him. Before he could say anything further, his gaze fell upon the tree planted in the centre of the courtyard. A cherry blossom tree, filled with flowers of pink and white in the middle of summer._

Jinhwan poured tea into the cup with reverent care, trying not to stare, but predictably failing. Junhoe looked as majestic as the first time Jinhwan set his eyes on him more than a century ago. Always carrying himself with pride no matter the number of lives he passed through.

“I was surprised that the owner of this beautiful hotel would take an interest in a nobody like me.” Junhoe intoned admiring the embossed teacup, which glimmered like a diamond in his hand.It was a delicate porcelain white tinted with pink blossoms set against a delicately handpainted twig. Jinhwan wished he could tell Junhoe immediately that he was not just anybody to him. Over those same centuries, Jinhwan had only carved Junhoe’s name within the depths of his everlasting heart.

“I will have you know Mister Koo, our hotel is not quite like any other. Each guest is important for us, from the tiniest fireflies to the most ferocious of all tigers.” Jinhwan extolled, drinking in that visage he has always gazed upon every cycle of Junhoe’s life. 

“I cannot imagine, being the busy hotelier that you are, you actually find time to attend to each and every guest in this big hotel of yours.” He was as observant as ever, Jinhwan thought.

“What was the cause this time?” Jinhwan had asked Yunhyeong the night after Junhoe had walked in, over the hotel’s in-house bar counter. The Grim Reaper, in his black ensemble looked as impeccable and imposing as he had always looked since time immemorial. His solemn mien though, belied a humour that was dry and infinite as Jinhwan’s own. They had struck up a somewhat hesitant friendship over the past three centuries.

“The usual. He was on his bike, racing with a bunch of thugs who had challenged him at an intersection.” Yunhyeong had recounted. Jinhwan exhaled a huge sigh. As predicted, Junhoe was always running during the hours before his untimely deaths.

Rebels during the Joseon era. Felled by a battery of swords across a meadow filled with sunflowers.

Japanese soldiers during the First Sino-Japanese War. Hung on the branches of an oak tree with other dissidents against the backdrop of Baekju Mountain.

Communists during the division of the Korean War. Shot in the back as he fled from the abandoned brick house he had holed himself in feverish state near the outskirts of Wongil-dong.

Drug dealers during the flower power days of modern Korea. Found slumped with a gunshot to the head after running from witnessing a deal gone wrong near Dongdaemun.

Junhoe led lives that were tragic and which were always cut unnecessarily short.

“He has become boringly predictable over the years, hasn’t he?” Jinhwan mused and Yunhyeong managed to muffle his laugh.

“Isn’t it about time you crossed the bridge with him?” Yunhyeong interred. It had remained unspoken between them over the centuries since Jinhwan had taken over ownership of the hotel from the previous owner, a cunning young lady whose beauty was only enhanced by her spiteful and resentful nature. Her life was definitely much more colourful than Junhoe’s and his combined. Every few decades, Jinhwan would invite Junhoe for a personal meeting. A courtship would ensue, as Junhoe awaits his journey to the afterlife for months on end, and every time before he crossed over, Junhoe would offer Jinhwan to cross the bridge with him. Jinhwan’s answer remained steadfast, the last four afterlifes Junhoe had lived. He refused. As always, the question remain unanswered.

“Not quite yet.” Jinhwan responded sipping the Absinthe slowly.

“You have become just as boringly predictable as he is.” Yunhyeong had commented sarcastically, nursing the drink Donghyuk had prepared for him, an atrocity called Russian White. It was the last time Yunhyeong would ever request for Donghyuk to surprise him when it came to cocktail choices’.

_**1922, outskirts of a remote village in Baekju** _

_Blue Moon Inn. It was an interesting name for any lodgings, but Junhoe was tired and hungry from evading capture during the day that he could not care less. He had cuts all over his face and his kimono had been torn to sheds after a tumble down a hill full of thorny brambles. Ugly ringed circles around his graceful neck from the rope which finally choked his young life out of him, were the only proof of his death._

_“Drink.” Jinhwan urged. Junhoe’s hands, large and warm over his tiny, cold ones as he gulped down the hot, bitter medicine. Junhoe cringed at the taste, but Jinhwan was persistent. Junhoe had to recuperate, or his energy levels would never be enough take him over the bridge. Days spent in the cherry blossom garden where autumn never seem to end._

_“This feels familiar.” Junhoe expressed as he laid his head on Jinhwan’s lap under the tree already shedding its petals so callously. And endlessly. Jinhwan gazed down at that face, caressing the jawline, the soft fine fringe of the black hair. He wanted to tell Junhoe that barely thirty years ago, they had sat in the same spot, Junhoe’s head in the exact same position, spending their last night together in the guesthouse, in this same garden talking about everything under the full, effervescent moon. “Will you come with me?” Junhoe asked, even as the tears fell past his cheeks in answer._

_Jinhwan standing, watching quietly from the tunnel as the carriage wheels oscillated into the tunnel and away from him. He knew full well that he would wait until the next cycle of Junhoe’s life would bring him into Jinhwan’s world once more._

“The view is breathtaking.” Junhoe exhaled and Jinhwan almost chuckled, wondering if it was too early to inform Junhoe that his breath had been taken, slightly more than a week ago. They were at the rooftop and as always, Jinhwan found himself more fascinated by the way Junhoe looked, than at the actual scenery before them. How was he supposed to explain his love which had survived decades? He could have made it easier. Donghyuk could prepare the concoction which would have brought back the memories of Junhoe’s past life into his id so easily, but Jinhwan was in awe of how Junhoe’s love for him never changes with each new cycle. How easily he found solace in Jinhwan’s gazes and embraces as his soul awaits in transit before he crossed over to the afterlife. Jinhwan did not even need the memories, because Junhoe seem to renew them with every visit to the place, irregardless of his form over the centuries.

“I grow tired of it.” Jinhwan admitted wearily, sipping his cocktail.

“Donghyuk told me you have a garden that has a cherry blossom tree which never dies?” Junhoe inquired curiously. Jinhwan nodded with a beatific smile across his lips Junhoe found rather fascinating.

“You want to see it?” Jinhwan asked with eager excitement.

“This is like _deja vu_.” Junhoe commented, as he settled his head on Jinhwan’s lap. His hair was dyed a bright platinum blonde this time, but it had the same fine quality between Jinhwan’s fingers. His brows furrowed slightly, struggling vainly to draw another memory from it but of course, this was futile. Jinhwan ran his fingers over the furrowed brows to smooth them out slowly.

“I never tire of it.” Jinhwan confessed, looking up as the petals began to rain and form a blanket over them. Two things remained constant over the decades of falling in love over and over again. Junhoe’s penchant for poetry and his undying loyalty to Jinhwan. “Tell me how you have never even experienced your first love.” Jinhwan exhaled sagely, with knowledge bottled for ages.

Joseon-era Prince Junhoe with his waist-long midnight hair and the navy blue robes he kept belted at the waist with his sword sheathed valiantly.

Nobleman Lord Koo with his kimono tucked tightly against that lengthy body and his hair brushed into a loose bun behind his nape; wisp of hair escaping and framing his chiselled face effortlessly.

Captain Koo Junhoe in his camouflage greens with medals and stripes, his cap sitting jaunty above his forehead covering one eye and army issued, heavy-duty boots resting against a bed of petals.

Leather clad Junhoe with slightly stoned eyes, languidly gazing at Jinhwan through shades, black hair covering his nape in the mess of a mullet.

Jinhwan loved them all.

**_1949, near Pohang_ **

_The faint sounds of gunshots were heard that morning and hours later, someone was knocking on the wooden gates in desperation. The wind chime Jinhwan had hung over the gate frame shifted in the breeze, the faint sound of metal hitting against metal drifted into the Blue Moon Inn. They had a guest and he was definitely special. The bloody trail from the hole in his upper left breast had barely dried on his military garb and his face was as pale as the untethered moon underneath his cap. Chanwoo, who had manned the reception longer than Jinhwan had owned the inn, had been surprised to see Jinhwan standing near the entrance, almost as if he was waiting for the guest that had just walked in._

_“Welcome to the Blue Moon Inn, Koo Junhoe-sshi.” Jinhwan stated softly. “Chanwoo, let’s have the Captain cleaned up and have him brought to my chambers for dinner.” Jinhwan instructed._

_“The boy at the reception.” Junhoe muttered slowly when he finally settled himself on the bamboo settee in Jinhwan’s room._

_“Can I get you a drink, Captain?” Jinhwan offered._

_“Scotch on the rocks will do.” Junhoe stated. “Is it true that I am dead?” He asked, after a momentary silence as Jinhwan handed him his drink. Jinhwan nodded. Junhoe sighed. “Well, that definitely is going to put a stop to my love life.”_

_“Is there someone waiting for you in the living world?” Jinhwan asked in earnest. Joseon-era Junhoe had been too busy with the political strife and evading assassination attempts. Rebellious Junhoe had been occupied with holding protests with student bodies and had no time at all to date. Junhoe shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. His gaze on Jinhwan was softly filled with meaning though._

_“Wouldn’t it be amazing to watch cherry blossoms fall with someone special?” Korean War-era Junhoe wondered._

“Since when?” Junhoe asked moments later as the the blossoms began to fog the garden in a swirl of petals. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact that he had witnessed Junhoe lived through his fifth lifetime but Jinhwan had blurted out his confession.

“I’ve loved you for so long.” He sighed as the night deepened in Hotel Blue Moon. He had thought Junhoe was asleep, gazing down at that face with tenderness and knowing, without question that he would probably be waiting until the next cycle comes full circle. Junhoe’s eyes had fluttered open and he had asked the question, looking up and into Jinhwan’s eyes with a curiosity that seem timeless in it and on itself.

_Since forever_. The words seem stuck in Jinhwan’s throat. How he measured their love in destiny and poured it into beakers of wine steeped in cherry blossoms allowing it to age. 

“I don’t know what love is.” Blonde Junhoe had admitted, his voice as deep as the roots of the cherry blossom tree Jinhwan had planted. “But when I saw you, I wanted to know what it is. I wanted to feel it. Is that…crazy for a soul in transit like me?” Junhoe admitted almost reluctantly.

“No, you are not.” Jinhwan answered quickly, cupping that jaw in his hand. “I have always waited for you to return to me. For you to come back here and fall in love all over again with me, while I have kept my love here in this place intact, just so your soul could find a place to rest and your heart could settle in happiness before you move on.” Jinhwan wiped the tear which had fall slowly down one smooth cheek.

“Why have you imposed yourself to these conditions?” Junhoe questioned, his tapered fingers running slowly over the heart-shaped mole on that supple left cheek, that were just as smooth as alabaster.

“I live with the fear that we would not be reborn together if I cross that bridge.” Jinhwan confessed. His fears kept in the hotel’s safe.

A lock of Junhoe’s dark hair from Joseon. Junhoe’s kimono. His ranking badge from his military uniform. The leather jacket. Mementoes which survived the continuum of existence and time their love seem to be suspended in.

“We are bound to be together.” Junhoe muttered with drunk finality. “The bond which tethers us through the decades, are they not like the petals of the cherry blossoms? They might scatter everywhere, but they would always land on the ground. It is destiny which brought me to you, therefore you must trust destiny to bring you to me as well.”

**_1976, before Itaewon_ **

_“Come with me.” Junhoe had asked for the last time as the Cadillac rolled into its place before the tunnel. Yunhyeong stood by at the side, watching with bated breath. Jinhwan shook his head adamantly. He would rather continue to live with the confirmation that their paths would cross at the hotel rather than leave everything to chance. It was amazing how the tree would always shed its flowers, but the ground remained sparsely coated with the fallen petals._

_“Go. It is time. We shall meet again. I promise.” Jinhwan stated. A promise which remained in transit, just like the souls of the guests living in the hotel. Jinhwan watched the Cadillac disappear into the foggy tunnel. He never cried. He did all the crying he needed, always in the garden, tears hidden by the veil of petals like diamonds too precious to spill._

_“Ah~jjinja.” Yunhyeong sighed loudly. “You should go. A love like the one you two have, must be lived at least once in the world of the living.” The Grim Reaper added._

_“What if our paths diverged? What if we never meet?” Jinhwan wondered._

_“Let go of him and see the cherry blossoms during autumn. It might change the way you look at love. It might change destiny.” Yunhyeong urged._

The hotel had a name change and a new owner right after Christmas of this year. The revamped hotel seem extremely retro with a minimalist design, which apparently was the in thing for the current generation. Hotel La Luna opened its doors just weeks after its previous owner crossed the bridge with the handsome, blonde-haired billionaire, whose life had been cut short due to a tragic motorcycle accident. The new owner, a restless soul name Kim Hanbin had ensured that the transition was smooth and that all their current staff were up to date with his needs and expectations.

“To a successful run.” He brought up the champagne flute in a celebratory toast and Yunhyeong thought under the chandelier lights, his eyes were quite a beautiful shade of brown. 

“ _Hyung_ , tell me.” Donghyuk demanded when the manager left and Yunhyeong decided to have another glass of champagne.

“They met.” Yunhyeong announced with a happiness that was pure and transparent. Contrary to popular belief, Grim Reapers actually are sappy and romantic.

Junhoe had started college and while having trouble opening his locker, Jinhwan had walked over to give him a hand. They had already gone on the second date and were planning an autumn trip to Kyoto for the fall break.

“That’s wonderful news!” Donghyuk exclaimed, clapping his hands together, impatient to share the good news with Chanwoo.

“That’s not the best part.” Yunhyeong added as Donghyuk leaned against the counter to listen closely. “Apparently meeting Jinhwan has lengthened Junhoe’s lifeline. He will live a peaceful and healthy life just as long as they both remained in love with each other.” Yunhyeong grinned with delight.

“Wow! That’s definitely great. Love is a great feeling, isn’t it, _hyung_?” Donghyuk cheered.

“It is, for sure.” Yunhyeong replied, draining the champagne, trying to forget the depths of Kim Hanbin’s dark brown eyes.


End file.
